


That One

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Requested Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go to a carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One

"Oh, come on, Dean." Cas dragged him along, hand in hand, toward the fair. "It will be fun, and you will like it."

It took a lot of convincing on Cas’s part to even make Dean consider driving them here, and he was certain that they would have a good time. They needed some time to buckle down from the hunts.

Cas ended up dragging Dean to the stalls, the ones where you won the prizes, and Cas looked back at Dean, an idea brewing in his mind. He let the hunter go and walked to the first booth.

"What do I need to do to win the bee?" He asked the vendor, who looked at him with a brow raised.

"Knock ‘em all down." He replied. "It’ll be a dollar." Cas looked back to Dean, who fished out a bill from his wallet.

The vendor gave Cas three balls.

He knocked down the bottles with the second throw, his first being mathematically inaccurate.

Cas beamed, and the vendor gave him the stuffed bee.

Triumphantly, Cas turned to Dean.

"This is for you." He said, handing him the toy. "And I’ll get you all the others too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fluff starter for hellfireandpie, but it turned into a ficlet on accident.
> 
> Hope you liked my poor attempt at Destiel.


End file.
